1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compactPCI-based computer, and more particularly to a CPU module for compactPCI-based computer with a simpler and more compact structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Besides the desktop-sized and notebook-sized personal computers that have been widely used in homes, schools and offices, the so-called industrial computers have also been widely used in the industry field. Due to the server environment that may be encountered in industry, industrial computers are designed to be more durable and more protected against poor environment. In addition, the industrial computers also need a more compact design to take a smaller space. Currently, there are different specifications and standards for the industrial computers among which the so-called "compactPCI" specifies a PCI-based computer system that under control of a cooperative software can be connected to those interface cards compatible with PCI (peripheral component interconnect) specification, such as analog-to-digital converter card, digital control card, timer or counter, and relay control cards.
The PCI specification is regulated by PICMG International Organization for specifically limiting the size of the circuit board. For example, the plane size of the circuit board module is limited to 160 mm.times.100 mm and the thickness thereof is limited to 20.08 mm. Such 20.08 mm thickness is usually called as one "unit width".
On the other hand, an independently operable computer system inevitably includes (1) a main board including a central processor and relevant peripheral electronic elements and (2) data storage including fixed type data storage such as hard disc, and movable data storage such as floppy disc and compact disc. The existing commercially available standard hard disc has a specification of 2.5 inches, while the floppy disc 3.5 inches. Therefore, when installing both in a compactPCI-based computer, a considerable amount of room is occupied. In the conventional installation, generally four unit width are required for time receiving the main board, hard disc and floppy disc.
In order to reduce the occupied room in the compactPCI-based computer, it has been tried to secure the hard disc and floppy disc on different fixing boards, each occupying one unit width. In addition to the one unit width occupied by the main board, only three unit width are necessary rather than four as the aforesaid installation. This measure is able to reduce the occupied room in the compactPCI-based computer. However, at least two fixing boards are needed for respectively fixing the hard disc and floppy disc. This increases the number of the components. Moreover, it is necessary to respectively connect the hard disc and floppy disc modules to the CPU module via cable or bus. Such assembly is relatively complicated.